


Spider

by PrincessDesire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I needed a break from editing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDesire/pseuds/PrincessDesire
Summary: Ren kills a spider.





	Spider

_ Ker-thunk _

A circular wave ripples through Hux’s coffee not unlike the cup of water in Jurassic Park and not for dissimilar reasons. He looks up, chin rising up off his fist too late to see the landing but in time see the second jump. Green and white plaid boxer shorts and freckled back with a slightly scoliotic curve leaping into the air, size 11 off-brand tennis shoe wielded as a weapon: the portrait of his boyfriend at 8 am on a Saturday morning.

“For godsakes, Ren! It’s just a spider!”

“Not for long!”

Attempt three proves itself a success, the absolutely negligible eight-legged apartment squatter flattens between shoe and ceiling. In Ren’s mind, it’s obviously Shelob he’s slain because he smiles at Hux with undeserved pride, shoulders and legs wide in a cocky stance. He wants praise, like Millicent bringing them her catnip mouse.

Hux sips his coffee, eyes returning to his iPad. “Well don’t just leave its remains stuck to the ceiling." Times like this, he wonders why he didn’t get a pet fish instead of a boyfriend. The fish would be silent, dignified. Forbes magazine counters predictions of an impending housing bubble and the Starbucks Columbia roast coffee etches a hot path down his throat and to his belly.

_ Ker-thunk _

Ren’s hands slam down on either side of the iPad shaking the sturdy table, dislodging Hux’s head from his hand, but luckily not spilling any of the delicious beverage, as Hux confirms before turning his astonished anger upwards to his boyfriend’s happy and mischievous face. 

“No! We leave the body as a warning sign to the others!” He proclaims theatrically. “And,” he leans in, mad joy gleaming in his chocolate and green olive eyes, “The conquering hero takes his prize!”

He tugs with both hands at Hux’s resistant shoulders but ceases immediately at the yell that it incites. “Ren, you ape! You can’t just throw me over your shoulder and drag me back to your cave!” He stands, tall and undignified in his pajamas and glowers at Ren, who still looks arrogant and playful. He knows when he’s really in trouble, and when, despite himself, Hux is charmed by his absurdity. Hux sighs loudly and shakes his head. Yes, a fish of some sort would be much less trouble. 

He moves the mug of coffee onto the bookshelf behind him. “Don’t spill my coffee, Conan.” 

Strong arms lift him then and he’s over a shoulder ala neanderthal cliche. Rapacious warrior or not, Ren maneuvers them carefully through the bedroom doorway, taking great care not to knock him against the frame. He tosses him onto the freshly made bed.

_ Ker-thunk _

 


End file.
